Worlds Collide
by XxDarkMysteryxX
Summary: This is a one-shot for now if enough people review i will upload ch 2 Basically My two fav anime's meet and well a new witch is in town and is trying to kill them all, the baseball players get sucked into all this mess A few of the baseball players get injected with black blood just not the right kind, this black blood is sexual and takes over thoughts dreams, and even your body.


The worst day of the Nishiura's baseball players was the day where everyone went mad…. It was a sunny day then The Nishiura's boys where playing against another team Tosei's boys where in the stands with the cheering squad call out There names and saying good things, Mihashi was up to pitch 'You can do this just do what abe-kun says' Mihashi thought breathing softly he pulled back to pitch when a loud cracking noise silenced everyone "what as that?" a few people said Mihashi looked around then a sudden louder crack was heard right under him everyone didn't dare move then everything started rumbling "EARTHQUAKE!" someone yelled causing screaming and running but Mihashi froze of fear then with another sudden jolt a crack slip open right under Mihashi "MIHASHI! GET OUT OF THERE!" abe yelled getting up but Mihashi stayed put frozen the ground started opening "GAH!" Mihashi yelled, Abe ran as fast as he could and tackled Mihashi to the other side right when the ground opened up abe and Mihashi fell to the ground abe had his arms around Mihashi's waist Mihashi was cling on to abe and crying "Mihashi! Its ok you're alright get up I got you!" abe said getting up while helping Mihashi then the ground rumbled again "Guys let's get out of-" Tajima didn't finish because something flew out of the hole quick as a bullet and scratched abe making him fall to the ground with a huge slash mark the thing went for tajima but he ducked and it got Hanai as he screamed in pain then it scratched Kazuki when he ran with junta to help out the others but then something else came out of the crack but not as fast it was a girl with a long black jacket with a black and red skirt and a green and white tie she had green eyes and ash blond hair and was holding a scythe "Zared! Your rain of terror is over!" she shouted to the fast thing that hit the dugout and now a girl with long black hair was in its place her bangs covered her left eye her eyes were red she looked about 15 or 16 she was wearing a long black dress that was torn here and there she was panting as Mihashi was trying to held abe and tajima held Hanai and junta but then someone else came out of the crack "You really thought you could run away from us?" he asked he had short spiky blue hair he was holding this chain like weapon he had black pants along with a sleeveless shirt what had a color around his neck he had green eyes "It's too late yours worlds have collided! And I infected 3 boys and maka's little soul was infected when I was among you guys same with you hotshot!" The girl who was Zared said smirking and getting up "now the human world will crumble! Bye" she said the vanished not with like a puff of smoke just vanished in thin air "STIEN!" the girl shouted then a man in a lab coat with stiches and a screw thought his head and stitches on his head came out "Get them to my lab!" he said looking at abe, Hanai, and Kazuki "you also you two boys" stein said turned to the two the boy and the scythe "Why the-gh- hell are you talked to a scythe! What kind of-grh- sick world did you guys come from!" abe shouted groaning in pain as Mihashi tried to held him up then the scythe turned to a boy with white hair red eyes a black leather jacket and pale pants "What th-" Hanai started but tajima hushed him so he won't stress, junta helped a wide eyed Kazuki "All of you come with me" he said but when they didn't move he walked over to Mihashi and abe and pushed then in the crack "AHHHHHHHHHH!" they shouted as they fell "who's next?" the man who was stein said Hanai and tajima jumped in the crack carefully then junta and Kazuki "let's go" stein said frowning

**In soul eaters world at the DWMA nurse**

Mihashi was sitting next to Abe's bed tajima was with Hanai and junta was with Kazuki then stein came in making the boys look at him "Are they ok?" Tajima asked with concerned eyes "They will be ok but…" stein said as his voice trailed away make Mihashi tense up and junta look at him wide eyed "They have black blood…" he said "What!? What is that what does it do?" Junta asked looking at his catcher who was asleep "Well The black blood will try to take over their minds but im sure they are strong enough to resist though…" stein said then they girl came in with the boy behind her "Are you guys ok?" she asked "Im maka and this is soul" she said pointed to the white haired boy who just nodded at all of them "W-W-W-We are fine but what about our friends? Soul has black blood right? Will they be fine?" Mihashi asked trying to stay calm soul walked over to Mihashi who shook "Black Blood mde my try to kill my miester… I don't know what will happen to your friends" he said looking at the knocked out boys then the blue haired kid came in paler then they had seen him "Stein! Black star is doing good I think the black blood is getting to him!" a girl with long black hair that was in a long pony tail she had indigo eyes and was wearing a white dress "Are you that chain thing?" junta asked and she nodded helping black star to a bed "I'm tsubaki Black stars weapon" she said frowning as stein studied black star and went to get a shot "Can you guys explain this whole miester weapon thing?" tajima asked look at Hanai before looking at them "Well Miesters are people who can see souls they use that ability to find kishin or as you guys call them demons" tsubaki said sitting down followed my maka and soul "And weapons well they just are used for killing the kishin but they must protect their miesters" tsubaki said the maka flinched "Maka you ok?" soul asked putting and hand on her shoulder "I'm fine…" she said looking down he frowned "Maka can you step outside for a while?" soul asked and she didn't even nod she ran out with tears burning her eyes "What was that about?" junta asked feeling pity for the girl "Its because of this…" soul said then took off his shirt before anyone can turn away they saw a scar that ran down his chest "W-W-W-What happened there?!" Mihashi asked wide eyed "He went infront of maka when the demon sword was going to cut maka, a stupid but daring thing to do if I hadn't come maka and soul would be dead" stein said walking in with his usual frown "yah I risked my life for her more than once and she hates me for that…." Soul said putting his shirt back on and walked outside to check on maka then abe stirred in his sleep "Abe-kun!" Mihashi shouted smiling "Mihashi?" abe said slowly opening his eyes "Where am i? Where are the others? Are you ok?" abe asked "We are well… In another dimension and some of us are here and im fine" Mihashi said then it all hit abe like a brick he shot up "We have to go back!" Abe said but stein made him lay down again "We cant let you and your friends go you have be injected by black blood that can take over your mind if you get out and lose your control you might as well say good bye to your world" stein said "What!?" Hanai said "your awake!" tajima yelled "What do you mean say good bye to our world?" Kazuki said barely waking "All of you calm down" tsubaki said and everyone calmed down "What can we do for now?" Hanai asked "Find a place to stay live there come here daily we have to run test" stein said "Even you black star" he said looking at the blue haired boy "You do not tell the mighty black star what t-" black star didn't finish because tsubaki placed a hand on his chest "Black star please you need to get better do it for me?" tsubaki asked a wide eyed black star black star blinked a few times then turned away with a frown "Fine" he mumbled "but I won't like it" he added quickly but tsubaki smiled anyways "Hey you boys me and maka talked you can stay at our place" soul said walking in with maka who looked slightly better "Really?!" tajima asked smiling and junta looked at them hopefully along with Mihashi "Yah but you have to follow our rules" soul added and maka gave him a glare "Will they be ready to go now stein?" maka asked smiling "Yah just bring them in tomorrow and don't worry about the crack in dimensions we have A few death scythes guarding it" stein said not even turning around "Ok come on" maka said and tajima started helping Hanai up "I can do it myself! Thanks Tajima" Hanai said trying to get up by himself he did it but was still a bit wobbly abe and Kazuki did the same maka and soul lead them outside "Wait soul! How can we take them to our place we only have a motorbike" maka asked soul and he stopped "DAMMIT! I FORGOT ABOUT THAT!" soul shouted looking pissed but maka calmed him down "its ok just call kid maybe he can give them a ride" maka said and soul stopped his little angry fit and picked up his phone "Yo kid! Can you come over here we got like 6 boys who are staying with me and maka and we only have a motorbike…..ok…..yah….no….thanks see you soon" the soul hung up and turned to the others "hey will be here in a bit" he said after a while a Limo came "Wow…" Hanai said "Looks like my mom's car!" tajima stated smiling as everyone turned to him then the widow slip down "Hello, It's a pleasure meeting you all, I am Death The Kid though I am called Kid these are my twin weapons Liz and Patty" he said with a straight plain face like Abe's and pointed at two girls who looked alike Kid had black short hair with 3 white strips on the right side of his head he was wear a tux that was black and white it had a skull on it and the two girls had white shirts with a tie one had long dark ash blond hair with jeans and dark blue eyes the other had short bright blond hair her eyes where light blue she had puffy shorts they both had cow girl hats on "Get in" The long haired girl said and they did so "We will see you there" soul said as he got on his motorbike with maka "Ok" kid and they both drove off "I'm liz" the girl with long hair said to the boys "And I'm patty!" the other girl said smiling and giggling "So mind telling us your names?" kid asked looking them up and down "Im Abe that's-" abe said then pointed to Mihashi "is Mihashi and he is-" abe pointed to tajima "is tajima and that boy next to him his Hanai that one-" he pointed to junta "Is junta and next to him is Kazuki" abe said keeping a straight face "Hi" they all said "What happened to you guys you look like you were playing baseball" Liz said scanning them "Yah! Your uniforms look weird don't they sis?" patty said looking at her sister who gave her the 'try to be nice' look "We were, But then the ground started opening up" abe said then Mihashi, who had his head down, snapped his head up "A-A-Abe-kun!" he said blushing madly abe turned to him "T-T-Thank you f-f-f-for saving me!" Mihashi managed to say giving abe a grateful look "I couldn't let you fall down Mihashi I would never forgive myself if you got hurt! Speaking of which did you get hurt?" abe said looking Mihashi over like a scanner "N-N-No I-I-I-I'm fine" Mihashi said "Tajima, Hanai, junta, Kazuki are you guys ok?" abe asked and they nodded "We are here" kid said making them look and see an apartment "wow" junta and Kazuki said as they got off "come in" soul who was infront of the house said everyone walked in looking around "Can you tell us a little bit more about this whole black blood thing?" Kazuki asked as everyone sat down "Well black blood is what it called blood that is black, Black Blood can affect you in many ways Sexual, Evilly, Mentally, and Physical" soul said "Black Blood makes you do thinks that you wouldn't sings of this happening is nightmares, soul had nightmares the first few days with black blood" maka said "Yah and whatever you do don't trust the little demon I almost killed maka because of that thing" soul said "wait demon?" Hanai asked wide eyed "yah it comes with the black blood" maka said making Hanai look like he was going to explode "Everyone go to bed its been a long night maka lead them to their room" soul said and maka nodded "This way" she instructed and lead them to a few rooms "You guys will have to share sorry we only have 3 rooms" maka said "I'll be with Mihashi" abe quickly said grabbing Mihashi and pulling him in a room "I will be with Hanai" tajima said motioning Hanai to follow him to a room "guess im with kazuki" junta said helping kazuki to a room


End file.
